<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancer by Dajichan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219315">Dancer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan'>Dajichan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Flirting, M/M, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guti is the hottest thing to ever grace the dancefloor of Valdebebas Nightclub, rejecting guys left and right.<br/>But when a dark beauty enters he finds his heart beating quicker than the fastest rhythm...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much for over 5500 hits on my stuff!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was dark, wild, and he was watching him. Guti smirked, of course he watched him, everyone looked at him when he was dancing, everyone wanted a piece of Guti and only a special few got some. The dark one wasn't dancing, he stood there with a beer in hand and watched him, his eyes on fire, almost tangible on Guti's hot skin. The blond locked eyes with this guy, licked his lips, hips circling, <em>I am dancin' for you baby, come and get me...</em></p><p>Guti was hot. Blond longish hair, babyblue eyes, pouty lips and an ass to die for. That would probably be enough to swoon over him. But fuck, he could move that ass like no one else. When he danced he enchanted whole crowds. It was impossible not to watch. The worst thing about that was probably that Guti knew it, he knew exactly what a fuckin sexbomb he was. He could say and do what he wanted, they still tried to read every wish from his sweet lips and fulfill it. He couldn't remember when he paid for a drink last time.</p><p>Guti almost pouted. He danced for ten minutes already and the gorgeous blackhaired guy still just watched. He could at least dance with him and sneak in a few gropes. The blond got tired, it was 3 am and he didn't want to wait for Mr. Dark to come over. His friends found someone for the night ages ago, everyone good was snapped up and he wouldn't go home with anyone. It seemed to be a night without company in bed for him. Well, his vibrator was fully charged...</p><p>He wiped the sweat from him temples and headed towards the exit. It was fresh outside, the wind cooling his flushed cheeks. He searched his pockets for his cigarets and lighter, found them in the second one. When he lightened his fag he felt great. Life was good.</p><p> </p><p>When Guti entered Valdebebas again on the weekend, he was greeted like a rockstar. He grinned, he loved the attention. This club was his playground.</p><p>And that was one of his favourite songs! Guti blew a kiss to Roberto the DJ, stepped on the dancefloor, he would drink later. For now the music was ecstatic enough to leave him intoxicated, the beat drumming in his ears, the hot bodies moving in one smooth flow, and he's in the middle of it, everyone went around him, just him, he's the blond hot epicentre in this little club world. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Have I fallen down down low?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Searching for things I'll never know</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Searching for things you'll never show</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There were no thoughts in his head, only the music, the lights, the feeling of bending his body to the sound, the rhythms, full of grace.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So you've got secrets</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh oh oh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So you've got secrets</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh oh oh</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There were people, so close they touched him, grazed with sweat wet fingertips, too early for more. They approached him like a ocean with waves, unresistable moves, the expression on his face... this was his life and he knew it would be over sooner than he wanted. But right now it didn't matter, he was here, all eyes on him and he would enjoy every single second of it.</p><p>The song faded into another, Guti opened his eyes again, smile on his lips. What a beginning for this night. It couldn't be more perfect. He made his way to the bar, the crowd parting to let him through, he smirked when he held up his hand to get the attention of the barkeeper. It wasn't necessary, the man was already by him and looked at him expectantly. Before he could say anything someone whispered in his ear that they would love to buy him the next drink. The barman waited for his signal and started to mix up his favourite when Guti nodded. He didn't even look at the guy paying for his beverage, he would recognize someone really hot.</p><p>He sipped his drink, his babyblues roaming, searching, always searching for a new hottie to score. Had to be really hot though, he could have 5 averages at every finger of his hand if he wanted but he didn't do average.</p><p>"Let me buy you the next, babe."</p><p>Guti cocked an eyebrow at the bold statement, didn't let his eyes stray.</p><p>"You can do that, Sergio", he exed the rest in his glass, "you know what I like."</p><p>Sergio was pretty new on the whole scene in the club. He was a great fuck, a fuck that turned friends with benefits and then close friends when Sergio went steady with some young goalie from a local football club. </p><p>He returned quickly with a fresh drink, murmuring, loud enough that Guti would hear him, but quiet enough that not everybody heard him. "Freakin' hot stud, 5 o'clock, fucking you with his eyes. Damn!" </p><p>"Should you really look for 'freakin' hot studs' when you have a sweetheart at home?", he asked. His friend laughed. "I am just pointing them out for you. The rest is your thing." Guti casually turned in the direction, scanning the room. </p><p>
  <em>It's him!</em>
</p><p>Like some demon of seduction, cladded in all black, oh and he could pull it off, eyes so fervent, drilling in Guti's, hypnotizing, he didn't notice that he had stood up.</p><p>But that's not how this game is played. </p><p>
  <em>You come to me, my dark beauty.</em>
</p><p>Guti doesn't come for anyone. It wouldn't be different with this one. He couldn't be shy, not with the shameless eyefucking. Just teasing? Oh two can play that...</p><p>Guti put his glass on the counter, ignored all the offers for new stuff and entered the dancefloor again, eyes never left the dark one. The slow sexy song commanded his moves, agile like a snake, his hands on his own body, he could probably touch himself right there and no one would mind a show like that. The thought aroused him, his cock woke up, turned him on, more thoughts of beautiful full lips around him, fiery eyes looking up through thick eyelashes. Casual touches at his crotch, a dancefloor is a crowded place and not the best to hide a hard on. The dark one still stood there, watching, brows frown, god Guti wanted to be spanked by him so so bad! <em>Come ooon!</em></p><p>Fuck, he was so hard. It wasn't as if he didn't come since the last time he fucked someone. Guti took care of it himself with pleasure, <em>thank you very much for the invention of vibrators</em>. But it was different when he fucked or was fucked. Didn't matter now, his pants were bloody tight and uncomfortable, he headed to the toilets to take care of the <em>problem</em>. </p><p>Guti didn't make it that far. A corner before the restrooms he got slammed against the wall, something hard at his arse. </p><p>"Thought you would never head that way..."</p><p>Guti craned his neck to see what he hoped, he was not disappointed. </p><p>Close up, this guy was hotter than everything Guti had the pleasure to have in bed, oh my fucking god, he was a lucky fucker.</p><p>"Could have come dance...", he purred. </p><p>"I don't dance."</p><p>Guti turned around, laid his arms around the dark's neck, a broad grin on his lips. "Oh you will dance..."</p><p>His smirk vanished when the dark crashed their mouths together, exploring harshly, as fast as possible. That taste was invigorating, beer mixing with sweet cocktail, so soft, rubbing, sliding, a kiss that could last forever. Guti's cock saw that very differently. Dark one too. He cupped the hard bulge, squeezed, drowning Guti's moan with kisses. He opened the fly of the pants quickly, his hand sliding inside like a snake, wrapping around the hard length. Guti ripped his eyes open, fully aware that everyone on his way to take a piss would pass them. Dark didn't seem to mind, stroking up and down, antagonizingly slow. Guti licked his lips. </p><p>"Don't you want to take this somewhere else?", he croaked. </p><p>The other grinned, bit his ear playfully. </p><p>"It's fine here, isn't it? And...", his lips touched the blond's ear, "...don't want you to blow your load too quick when you're in me later." Guti gulped. Fuck. He couldn't be harder. The reason for the hardness slid on his knees, fiery eyes never leaving Guti's.  </p><p>It wasn't as if Guti never had a blow job or sex in the club. The toilets were practically sex cabines. But he never did it so out in the open. He rarely blushed but <em>this</em>... those lush lips on the base of his cock and he forgot where he was. </p><p>The air was getting hotter, bass thumbed in his ears, he <em>sensed</em> people around, his pants hung somewhere at his knees and that sweet tongue lapping him, <em>fuuuck</em>. </p><p>Blowjobs are always good, quick ones, sloppy ones, first ones, once your cock is in a hot wet mouth it should bring you to the top. Skill is secondary. But when that hot wet mouth comes with skill, <em>uuuh boy</em> <em>prepare for a ride</em>...</p><p>Dark here was one of those with skill and god he knew how to use it. Naughty tongue swirled like four, he sucked at the tip, first softly, then stronger till the threshold between lust and pain, Guti put his hands on the other's head, fingers clawed in black wavy hair, he needed something to hold on. His hips bucked forward without intent and the dark just took it, just let Guti rock in his mouth, hold his face tight, <em>oh</em> that feeling of being used as a fuckhole by this breathtaking creature. He put his hands on the blond's hips, kept them from moving, taking back full control, head bopped up and down. Its rhythm was different than the bass booming in Guti's ears, soon he couldn't concentrate on either, there was nothing, no beat, no people, no club, only the raising sensation at his cock.</p><p>Oh he was good, <em>so good</em> the pleasure spiraled upupup, too fast and at the same time not fast enough, Guti moaned, he wanted to cum, he gazed at the dark guy, eyes burning in that beautiful face. The blond groaned again, would not take much more, oh god, <em>almost there, almost... just... </em></p><p>Without warning he squirted in that lush mouth and the other just swallowed it whole, no complains, he sucked him through the orgasmic spasms until the last drop vanished down his throat. Just then he released the dick slowly, teasing a few shudders out of the blond dancer.</p><p>Guti gasped for air, head still clouded, his mind slowly returning from dick to brain. He licked his dry lips, looked at the stunning dark. He stroked with his thumb over his lower lip, wiping some cum away. </p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>Dark grinned. </p><p>"My name is Raúl." He stood up, pressed a firm kiss on Guti's lips. "You said something about going somewhere else...", another kiss, "...that offer still standing?"</p><p>Guti chuckled against Raúl's lips, pecking them between words.</p><p>"You can bet your sweet ass on it!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song Guti danced to is Veorra's "Secrets".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>